


Après cette nuit-là [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: Fragments d'éternité - Séverine Mikan
Genre: M/M, Model, Morning After, Shyness, artist
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: James vient de se réveiller, et il réalise qu'il a passé la nuit chez Henryk !
Relationships: Henryk/James (Fragments d'éternité)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	Après cette nuit-là [fanart]

Une illustration pour cette scène :  
"L’aube n’était pas encore là mais une pâle lumière blanche baignait déjà le ciel de Paris.

James s’éveilla doucement. Il frissonna, son épaule nue était découverte et il avait un peu froid. Il grogna en tentant de se pelotonner davantage dans les draps. Son matelas sentait étrangement la poussière et il ne reconnaissait pas l’odeur de son oreiller. Sa conscience mit quelques instants à lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas dans sa chambre, pas dans son lit, pas dans son quotidien de jeune bourgeois des beaux quartiers. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. Tout lui revint en cascade : le cabaret, la pluie, Henryk, la mansarde, ses mains sur lui et sa bouche sur… Dieu du ciel !

Il se redressa d’un coup. Le drap de toile et la rugueuse couverture, qui le couvraient à moitié, glissèrent sur sa taille. Il était resté nu."

And in english :   
"Dawn was not yet there but a pale white light was already bathing the sky of Paris.  
James woke up slowly. He shivered, his shoulder was bare and the room was chilly. He groaned as he tried to curl up more in the sheets. His mattress smelled oddly of dust and he couldn't recognize the smell of his pillow. His conscience took him a few moments to remind him that he was not in his room, not in his bed, not in his daily life as a young bourgeois in his fine neighborhoods. He opened his eyes wide, his heart racing. Everything came back in his mind : the cabaret, the rain, Henryk, the attic, his hands on him and his mouth on ... Oh Dear Lord !  
He straightened up suddenly. The canvas sheet and the rough blanket, which half covered him, slid over his waist. He was entirely naked !"

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/200503043321174037.jpg.html)


End file.
